Beautiful Hangover
by risoki
Summary: Os long sur Big Bang. D'après le clip portant le même nom, je l'ai regarder et écris ce à quoi il me faisait penser.


Il le savait si ils continuaient ainsi le groupe ne pourrait pas revenir, il partirait en vrille et les Big Bang n'existeraient plus. Une seule personne pouvait les aider, mais pour cela il fallait qu'elle puisse les approcher et GD avait été très clair jamais plus aucun membre du groupe ne devait avoir un seul contact avec elle. L'heure n'était plus au règle, chaque membre commençait à perdre la tête, Tae Yang n'avait plus de force pour faire quoique ce soit, GD n'arrivait plus à dormir, Dae Sung et Top étaient les pires, c'était à cause d'eux que le groupes devenait mort.

D'ou cela avait commencé, d'une soirée avec leur manager, seul T.O.P et Dae Sung avait été invité et ils y avaient rencontré le diable, Emma, Love Game, voilà ce qu'elle avait instauré et de bouche à oreille, les autres membres avait joué. Plus cela avançait et plus le jeu ce compliquait, Dae Sung était devenu le maître et top le second, c'est par eux que la drogue entrait dans le groupe.

Un an que cela durait et lui Seung Ri avait arrêté d'en prendre depuis un mois, il voyaient le mal qui rôdait autour de ses amis, il était devenu lucide mais ce devait de se cacher au yeux des deux membres les plus important du jeu. Plus le temps avançait et plus les risque qu'il se fasse prendre grossissait, il avait peur mais il devait faire quelque chose pour que son groupe redevienne ce que les fans aimaient.

Il était maintenant 5h du matin, chaque membre était soit endormi, soit enfermé dans une pièce ou partie courir avec je sais qui. Il sortit en pleine nuit, il savait plus ou moins ou l'a trouver, du moins il espérait l'a trouver, il lui fallu deux heures pour s'y rendre, le soleil se levait, les gens affluaient et parmi cette foule dense, il l'a vit, Sandara. Elle était aussi belle que dans son souvenir, les cheveux bien placé, un style bien à elle, leur meilleure amie à eux trois. Lui ne l'a connaissait que de connaissance, mais il se devait d'aller l'a voir. Il se mit à la suivre jusqu'à l'intérieur de sa salle de classe, depuis la dernière dispute avec GD, elle avait décidé de reprendre les cours.

Elle le vit, debout devant elle, c'était bien la dernière personne qu'elle s'attendait à voir, il avait changer, d'énormes cernes pendait sous ses yeux et il avait maigri, mais son visage était rude et trop sérieux. Elle se leva et sans un mot le suivit, leurs pas s'arrêtèrent à la cafétéria, elle le vit se retourner vers elle prêt à parler mais elle ne put s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras, il y répondit si fort qu'elle savait qu'il se passait de quoi de très grave. Leur discussion durait depuis maintenant trois heures, ils avaient mis un plan au point et il repartit comme il était venu, seul et dans l'ombre.

Seung Ri devait commencer à s'enfermer dans sa chambre sur son ordinateur, faire croire au autres qu'il jouait en ligne pendant que dans l'ombre il programmerait les caméras installer un peu partout dans leur immeuble afin de surveiller ce qui se tramait. Emma venait plus souvent qu'avant et courait un peu trop autour de Tae Yang et de GD, ce dernier se laissait très certainement approché.

Le jour décisif venait d'arrivé, tout le monde était de sortie Dara se faufila dans l'immeuble jusqu'a la chambre de Seung Ri, elle allait devoir jouer au espions, surveiller les membres et détruire ce diable, cette secte qui leur procurait la drogue. Le plan était de remplacer la drogue par quelque chose qui n'aurait aucun effet avec la même apparence. Elle passa dans chacune des chambre et autres pièce ou Seug Ri lui avait indiquer un pot, chaque pot remplacer, il ne lui restait plus que d'attendre le retour des membres. Dara dormi quatre heures et se réveilla, un bruit venait de résonner dans l'immeuble, elle alluma les écrans et les vit, ils étaient tous si changer, ils avaient l'air si malade, mais ce qui lui fit plus mal était de voir celui qui a toujours fait battre son coeur, celui qui a toujours été là pour elle, GD, avec une autre femme.

Seung Ri entra dans sa chambre, elle était figé devant l'écran, il lui indiqua que cette fille n'était pas importante pour lui, c'était Emma. Dara sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers les escaliers, ils étaient là tous les deux et elle restait dans l'ombre à les regarder. Seung Ri l'avait suivit, sachant la peine qui devait l'a parcourir, il l'a pris dans ses bras et l'emmena ailleurs en sécurité. De retour dans la chambre, il fallait continuer le plan, ils allaient former un couple, les autres Big Bang étant un peu trop atteint, il ne remarquerait pas tout de suite que c'était Dara qui accompagnait Seung Ri partout.

Cela faisait plusieurs soir qu'ils formait le couple parfait, Dara voyait que Top et Tae Yang commençait à moins ressentir les effets de la drogue et à voir que la nouvelle conquête du plus jeune ressemblait à une de leur amies, mais ils n'étaient pas assez lucide pour se souvenir. Top commençait à s'enferme dans sa chambre sans jamais en sortir et Tae Yang lui avait souvent la tête qui tournait. Comme Dae Sung avait perdu son second il devait délégué les livraison de drogue et demandait souvent au rappeur de les faire ce qui prouvait que lui aussi revenait à lui. Lors d'un livraison justement, Tae Yang perdu pied dans les escalier, il ne pouvait plus bouger, Dara étant seule devant les écrans le vit et ne put que courir aider son meilleur ami. Elle s'arrêta à ses coté et lui prit le visage en main, lui leva les yeux et les ouvrit grand à la vu qu'il avait devant lui, pensant que ce n'était qu'un mirage, la valise dans sa main droite contenant la livraison partit à voler jusqu'en bas, détruisant ce qu'elle contenait. Dara contente, l'emmena avec elle dans la chambre de Seung Ri, le rappeur s'effondra sur le lit, épuiser. Le plus jeune entra et paniqua en voyant son ami endormi avec Dara devant les écrans. Il alla l'engueuler pour son imprudence, mais elle l'arrêta disant que Tae Yang n'avait plus aucun effet néfaste, il était en cure en ce moment.

La surveillance continuait pendant que le rappeur finissait de se désintoxiquer, chacun se relayait les rôles, pendant qu'un surveillait les caméras, l'autre soignait Tae Yang. Puis un matin vint le tour d'un autre membre à venir paniquer dans la chambre du plus jeune. Top, il avait fait sa cure seul dans sa chambre, s'enfermer ainsi refusant à voir quelqu'un, il ne put prendre aucune drogue. Il entra donc en trombe dans la chambre du plus jeune faisant ainsi sursauter ses occupants. Dara se jeta derrière le Seung Ri, croyant qu'il avait compris leur manège et voulait tout détruire dans la chambre, mais ce qu'il fit en surpris plus d'un, il se jeta dans les bras de Dara soufflant de soulagement. Top était maintenant à leur coté.

Cela leur prit encore plusieurs jour avant que le rappeur soit totalement lucide, mais avec Top a leur coté, il pouvait travailler à sortir les deux autres de là, le plus difficile était que les deux autres s'enfonçait de plus en plus, Dae Sung était le favoris pour les livraison donc avait toujours accès à la drogue et GD était le favori d'Emma donc il n'était jamais seul. Chaque semaine, il y avait renouvellement de stock dans l'appartement, chaque soir les trois membres à jeun se devait de cacher qu'il ne prenait plus rien. Dara se chargeait de l'appartement et un soir ou les gars était de sortit une personne était encore présent, elle allait sortir de la salle de bains, lorsqu'il entra a son tour. Dae Sung, ne se sentait pas assez en forme pour sortir, il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait plusieurs vertige et démoralisait, une douche était de mise, seul problème, c'est là que Dara s'était caché. Le rideaux bougea, c'était fini pour elle, puis au dernier moment, celui ou elle se fit voir, elle empoigna la pomme de douche et l'assomma, celui-ci tomba à moitié sur elle avant de pouvoir attraper son portable. Elle aussi s'effondra, son coeur battait trop fort dans sa poitrine, elle avait peur, Dara coura dans la chambre de Seung Ri et l'appela il fallait faire quelque chose avant que le leader du jeu se réveille.

Les trois arrivèrent en courrant, manquant de tomber dans les escaliers, claquant les portes, ont ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils étaient le plus discret possible. Dara stressait, mais lorsqu'elle les vit sur les écran, elle courut aussitôt à leur rencontre, jamais elle n'avait vu les yeux du Big Bang ainsi, avec autant de colère, si dur, elle avait eu vraiment peur. Elle se jeta dans les bras du premier arriver, le rappeur était le plus en forme donc le plus rapide, les deux autres s'occupèrent de leur ami, vu son nouveau caractère, la seule solution fut de l'attacher. Le favori du patron n'était pas réellement leur plan à l'instant, mais ils allaient devoir improviser, Top allait devoir prendre sa place, il ne fallait pas éveiller les soupçons. Les jours, défilaient rapidement et GD était toujours au prise avec Emma, le patron appelait que rarement pour une livraison et top pouvait rester avec eux, ainsi il serait en sécurité.

C'était un soir de tempête, la pluie faisait rage dehors, ils étaient maintenant cinq a parler autour des écrans dans la chambre du plus jeune, il fallait sortir GD de là, mais comment était la questions que personne osait prononcé. Puis celui qui connaissait le plus leur leader, se leva et dit la seule chose qu'il voulait tous évité, Dara allait devoir se faire apprécier du grand patron, Dara allait devoir entrer dans le jeu. Sachant que c'était le seul moyen, elle partit avec Dae Sung à la fête que donnait le grand patron, GD serait présent et verrait tout. Ils étaient maintenant devant les bras droits du patron, une caméra devant eux, puis un des hommes leur offrit un contenant, chacun se doutait de ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, Dara sourit se retourna pris un verre qu'une serveuse lui tendit et bu une gorgé en avalant la pilule. Du coin de l'oeil, elle le vit, il l'a fixait, GD avait tout entendu et tout vu, il l'avait vu prendre la drogue et il avait l'air près à sauter sur Top pour l'avoir emmener ici,mais ne ferait rien aujourd'hui ayant trop peur.

Cela faisait déjà une semaine et elle était devenu la favorite du patron, étant une femme, elle avait plus d'accès que Dae Sung donc elle avait déjà vu son vrai visage, les gars avait beau essayer de savoir mais sous les effets de la drogue leur amie était devenu une vrai garce. Un jour, elle rentrait après une nuit de débauche sexuelle avec le patron, il était maintenant dix heures du matin, dans le salon il y avait tous les membres des Big Bang sauf le leader qui lui sortait de sa chambre en compagnie d'Emma. Ils se croisaient que rarement, l'allure qu'elle avait maintenant le dégoûtait, les autres savait qu'il fallait sacrifier quelqu'un que Gd aimait pour le faire réagir mais il ne voulait pas aller si loin, Dara n'aurait pas dû devenir ainsi. Elle allait faire comme à son habitude, boire un verre d'eau et prendre sa dose, mais Top était lui aussi tanner, il en pouvait plus de sacrifier leur amie pour sauver leur leader, il lui prit le récipient avant que celle-ci ne s'en serve. Ce fut le déclencheur, elle frappa Top, GD étant pas trop loin vint au secours de son ami, il emprisonna Dara dans ses bras, elle se débattait comme une furie, s'en était trop pour le leader, ce jeu les détruisait et maintenant il le voyait.

Une seule chose restait à faire, l'enfermer, enfermer Dara à l'intérieur d'une pièce ou il n'y avait plus de drogue. Seung Ri lui indiqua sa chambre et la femme fut enfermer. GD jeta dans les toilettes toute pilule qui restait et jeta Emma en dehors de sa vie, plus jamais les Big Bang seront manipulé. Maintenant il ne leur restait qu'à ce désintoxiquer, cela serait dur mais ils allaient y arriver. Les quatre autres membres, se reléguait le chevet des deux malades, puis deux semaines plus tard, ils étaient redevenu le groupe coréen tant adorer par les fans. L'amitié entre GD et Dara était revenu ce qu'elle était au départ et la jeune fille faisait maintenant ses études plus proche du groupe et les accompagnaient chaque fois qu'elle en avait la possibilité.

Ils tournaient le clip de leur retour, elle était parmi les caméra puis un homme vint tout arrêter, un flash se fit devant ses yeux, c'était lui, le grand patron de ce jeu qui a tout détruit de leur vie, elle s'approcha du groupe qui parlait avec cet homme et leur raconta son flash. Ils n'avaient même pas besoin de ce parler, ils savaient qu'ils pensaient tous pareil, Gd s'avança donc et prononça qu'une chose.

- Vous êtes virer.

Il l'avait virer, ils avait virer le grand patron, leur manager, c'était sa place à elle.


End file.
